


no, I'm never going back

by Ishvi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishvi/pseuds/Ishvi
Summary: Clark was happy not having dates; all of this was Lois and Jimmy's fault.





	

Clark knew it was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have agreed to do it, but Lois and Jimmy kept pressing him to go on a date so when he finally accepted, they had set him up with Elize, a photographer friend of Jimmy.

He had called her the next Monday to see where they could go for their first date, she didn’t sound enthusiastic, _she must have been forced like me,_ he thought. He invited her to the baseball game happening on Friday, it was Metropolis Monarchs vs. Gotham Goliaths, and she agreed then hanged up. He didn’t think much of it.

And now Friday was upon him, he tried to choose what it would be best for a first date and settled for a dark red t-shirt with his Metropolis Monarchs’ hoodie and black jeans. _Smallville, that’s not outfit for a first date!_ Lois’ voice yelled in the back of his mind, he ignored it as he went down and walked towards the subway. They had agreed to meet on the stadium, not the classiest, but Clark didn’t have a car and she had not offered to pick him up.

When he arrived it wasn’t difficult to find her, she was as tall as him and her short hair was dyed in a mix of dark red and pink, in an ombre effect, she wore a crop top and jeans. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked about her day, she chattered about her job as they went in and bought food and drinks, then went to sit on the seats they had purchased, a little pricey for him, but good seats for seeing the whole scenario.

As they looked for their seats he noticed the handsome man that would be sitting next to them, they stared at each other for seconds before the man turned to his date. Clark did the same and noticed Elize gasping at the man, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, he turned once more to look at the man, he was incredibly handsome and was dressed too sharply for a baseball game, but apart from that there wasn’t any need for that reaction, at least not to him. He blinked as she pushed past him and went to sit next to the man, but before she could do it the man stopped her.

“I’m terribly sorry dear, but could you let your boyfriend sit next to me?” the man looked apologetic. “It’s that my date, Katya, doesn't like beautiful women sitting next to me, you see?” he said in a fake whisper as he gestured towards the beautiful woman sitting next to him, a model no doubt.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she grumbled, but left the seat open for Clark, he sighed as he took the seat. He didn’t think this date would end well, not when Elize was obviously attracted to the man and would have to settle for Clark.

And he was right, as the game advanced he tried to establish a conversation with her, but he only received glares as she typed on her phone. He tried to enjoy the game, but it was not possible when his team was losing to the Gotham Goliaths and the stunning couple next to him seemed to enjoy their time talking about expensive places where they had vacationed. He was definitely not having a good time.

He rubbed a hand across his face as he noticed the ‘kiss cam’ moving around the stadium, he hoped it didn't settle on them. He would get a rude gesture in his face if he dared to kiss her, not that he wanted to. So he cheered mentally when the camera showed on the big screen the stunning couple next to him, people whistled as they kissed for a brief moment, just a chaste kiss on the lips, less than the woman wanted if the look on her face said anything.

However Clark’s happiness was short lived when the camera moved to the side and settled on Elize and him. He sighed, but tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She shrugged his hand off as she continued to type on her phone, ignoring the whistles around her; he felt a flush of embarrassment creeping on his neck and wondered why the camera prolonged his suffering.

Clark felt a tap on his left shoulder and turned to see the man next to him gesturing at him as he smirked, at first he didn’t get what the man wanted, but when the man licked his lips as he stared at Clark’s lips, Clark flushed, feeling the blush spreading faster as the man's smirk grew, but he couldn’t stop himself from nodding and moving forward as the man rested a hand on his jaw and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb.

Clark would have denied until the day he died the sound that came out of him when the man kissed him, if it had not been recorded, but when their lips touched all he could think was, _this is the best kiss I’ve ever received._ He tried to not melt into the man, but his mind hated him because when the man deepened their kiss, tongue asking for permission before the man mapped his whole mouth with it, his body turned into a pile of goo, and when the man broke their kiss, his mind didn’t stop his body from moving forward seeking more contact. He reeled back fast, ashamed, as the feeling he would hear about this from Lois tomorrow hit him.

Clark couldn’t look anywhere except his hands as everyone hollered around them, he could feel the murderous stare he was getting from Elize, the model the man was with, and strangely they were also coming from some persons on the crowd. He thanked the gods once the camera decided to move and show other couples.

He didn’t dare to say anything to Elize or the man for the remaining of the game; he just sat there, looked to the front and concentrated on not dying of mortification. When the game ended Elize stood up quickly and he got up as well deciding to follow her, feeling it was impolite to let her leave when she was angry with him. He followed her to the entrance where he tried to apologize or something, but she didn’t let him as she turned to look at him with a frown on her face.

“Thanks for the worst first date ever. I don’t need someone who can get hotter people than me!” she yelled and turned once more, walking towards the direction Clark assumed her car was parked.

“That doesn’t sound bad to me.” Clark heard a chuckle behind him and turned to find the man standing, hands inside his pockets, and a smirk plastered on his face. Clark couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with the man when he had gotten the best kiss of his life from him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he apologized as he stretched his hand for a shake. “I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Clark Kent.”

The man’s eyes widened imperceptibly as his stare moved between Clark’s face and his stretched hand, his gaze was disbelieving as he took Clark’s hand and shook it, his grip was strong, and he could feel the calluses in the palms.

“My name is Bruce Wayne, but maybe it doesn’t matter when I already had my tongue inside your throat.” Clark blushed at the words, but it was quickly replaced with shame, the man he kissed was Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, and he hadn’t realized it, how he could call himself a reporter? “I see you now know who I am.” Bruce chuckled as Clark’s blush deepened.

“I— I feel more ashamed now.”

“Why? People have seen me do worse than that.”

“I don’t want you think badly of me Mister Wayne.” He ignored the fluttering of his stomach as Bruce’s gaze turned fond then went back to smug.

“Bruce, please. Then would you feel offended if I invited you to my penthouse here on Metropolis?”

“What about your date, Katya?” He asked, he knew what came with the invitation and he didn’t want more women yelling at him.

“She returned to her hotel, not happy with the decision I’ll admit.”

“Then I would be interested in seeing your penthouse.” Clark decided not to think about the fact he had never done this, he wasn’t the type to sleep on the first date, and less when they actually hadn’t had a date.

Clark forced himself to relax when Bruce put a hand on his lower back to direct him, and walked towards a black lamborghini huracán, Clark tried not to gasp, but he knew he had failed when the hand on his back tightened followed by a chuckle.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He said as he opened the car for Clark to get in.

Clark took the car’s interior in as he waited for Bruce to enter the car, he was marveled to be inside a car like that, he put his hands on his lap as his mother’s voice came to him, _look, but not touch Clark!_ and he ignored when Bruce laughed, he wasn’t the one who was afraid to break something because if he did he would have to give Bruce his salary of at least five years, and he would be in the street by then.

A comfortable silence hung around them as Bruce drove through Metropolis’ streets, Clark looked at the scenery as they passed, he usually didn’t have much time to admire Metropolis’ beauty as he always was flying from emergency to emergency or running towards the Daily Planet’s building. After ten minutes, they arrived at the building where Bruce's penthouse was. It was one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis.

Clark went in while Bruce parked, and after Bruce joined him they took the elevator, he wanted to kiss Bruce, wanted to be held by him, but he was afraid someone would see them and he didn't want more press. The kiss would be enough already.

“I told you, the press has seen me do worse,” Bruce commented with a smirk on his face from where he was standing on the other corner of the elevator.

“Yeah, well, I prefer if I don’t add more fire, thanks.”

He was all sass and back talking, but once the doors opened at the penthouse his hands were immediately on Bruce, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, wondering who went to a baseball game dressed like they were walking down the runway later in the night, and kissing him. The kiss was needy and harsh, with more teeth than lips. Clark felt hungry for this man, he had met him only a few hours ago, yet he felt connected to him in a strange way.

Clark tried not to feel cheap as Bruce shed his coat, he was there wearing a Metropolis Monarchs hoodie and sneakers while a stunning man dressed in clothes that cost at least two months of his salary was kissing him. Clark moaned as he felt hands going to his buttocks and squeezing them.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you earlier,” Bruce whispered huskily in his hear.

Clark would have lied if that didn’t make him hornier, but he made a point to not lie often. He grinded himself against Bruce and moaned at the feel of their erections rubbing together, he could not wait to see Bruce’s cock, it promised to be the biggest he ever had.

“Let’s go the bedroom.”

They didn’t separate as they moved towards the bedroom, and Clark was glad for his powers otherwise he would have fell to the floor and it would have ruined his chance to get fucked real good. He relaxed his body as he felt Bruce pushing him towards the bed, he took off his socks and shoes and smiled lazily as he looked up, taking in all the sharp angles of Bruce’s face, the man was truly stunning.

Clark groaned as Bruce shoved him back once more and pushed his shirt and hoodie up, but didn’t pull it out of him, leaving all ruffled around Clark’s pectorals, and moved to nip at Clark’s body, sucking and biting Clark’s nipples, he whimpered and pushed his body upwards, his body was extremely sensitive when it came to sex. He moved his hands and pulled Bruce up to kiss him, he didn’t want Bruce to bite him somewhere else and see the mark fading minutes later.

After they made out for a few minutes, leaving their lips red and swollen, Bruce separated himself and moved downwards to fiddle with the zipper of Clark’s jeans, then he lowered it slowly and pulled the jeans and underwear off Clark’s body. He bit his lower lip as he watched Bruce taking his cock out and giving a slow tug; he wanted Bruce’s mouth on him.

Bruce smirked, no doubt feeling Clark's growing desperation, but didn’t tease as he took the member inside his mouth halfway, leaving space for his hand to grip what was left, doing all this as he maintained eye contact with Clark. Bruce sucked gently at first then bobbed his head at a quicker pace, tongue running up and down on the underside of Clark’s dick. Clark whimpered and tried to move a hand to put it in his mouth to stifle himself, but Bruce was having none of that as he grabbed said hand and directed it towards his head, Bruce looked up as he hollowed his cheeks and prepared himself to take more in.

Nothing would have prepared Clark for the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Bruce’s throat, he had done it a few times, but never had been on the receiving end, and it was something he was missing. He tried to relax himself and not tug at Bruce’s hair, but Bruce didn’t make it easier as he hummed around the length in his mouth and bobbed his head faster.

“Br— uce,” he cried out and pulled at Bruce’s hair, he was close to coming and it would not have been an issue as he recovered fast thanks to his kryptonian biology, but it was something that people found strange and he didn’t want to ring the bells on someone’s mind.

Bruce backed off once Clark sobbed, _please, I want you inside,_ and Clark was grateful because he thought Bruce would keep going. Bruce moved towards his nightstand and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, Clark grinned as he saw the lube, one of those premium bottles that were amazing on the skin, a perk of sleeping with a billionaire.

“Turn around,” Bruce growled as he opened the lube and left the condom next to Clark.

Clark scrambled to did as told as he threw his glasses aside and rested his body on his elbows and knees, arching down his back for a better effect, that he knew worked when he heard curse coming from behind him. He cried out as he felt a open hand slapping his butt, he wiggled his hips asking for more, and he got it as he felt the hand going down with force.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Bruce whispered as he watched Clark push towards his hand, body language clearly asking to be spanked.

Clark moaned loudly and without shame every time he felt a hand hitting his ass cheeks, to him it was a mere sting, but he knew a human would be crying right now because of the force Bruce was delivering.

Clark felt Bruce take a pause before reaching for the lube, he could hear the bottle opening and how Bruce poured it on his fingers, this was it, he licked his lips and took a deep breath. He felt a finger tracing his rim before it was pushed inside until it reached the knuckle, he tensed involuntarily.

“Hey, hey, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” Bruce whispered as he moved his free hand to rub at the spot between Clark’s shoulders.

He knew Bruce would not hurt him, not even if he tried unless he had kryptonite, so he concentrated on his breathing and on the feeling of Bruce’s hand sliding around his back looking to comfort him, it worked half a minute later. Bruce moved his finger around for a while then added a second slowly, taking his time to crook his fingers to make it easier for Clark, when he saw that Clark was ready for more he pushed his third finger, scissoring and pushing in and out, enjoying the view of Clark’s body clenching around his fingers.

“I think I’m ready,” Clark mumbled.

“Are you sure? I’m quite big. I might hurt you.”

“I can take it, I want to take it.”

Clark smiled at hearing Bruce curse, he knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to ask for it. He bit his lips as he felt Bruce removing his fingers then he heard the zipper of Bruce’s pants coming down, he had forgotten the fact that Bruce had not taken any of his clothes off, apart from the jacket earlier. He didn’t mind, if Bruce didn’t feel comfortable with his body he wasn’t going to judge. He concentrated on the condom package being opened and waiting as Bruce put the condom on his cock and slicked himself.

Seconds later, he sensed the head of Bruce’s cock touching his arsehole, rubbing himself across it, then being pushed inside him gently, Bruce took his time to not hurt him. Clark cried out as he felt himself being stretched, he had not seen it yet sadly, but he was right, Bruce had the biggest dick he had taken inside him. He breathed through his nose as he tried to not get drunk on the sensation of being stretched and whined once Bruce stopped, the zipper of Bruce’s pant was rubbing against him, it was not bad, but it was definitely a strange feeling.

Clark groaned as Bruce began moving, one hand going to held him by the hip and the other going back to rest between his shoulder blades holding him down, something he took pleasure in. He hummed as he enjoyed the slow drag of Bruce’s cock in him and the slow pace set to let him get accustomed to Bruce being inside him.

“You are really tight,” Bruce breathed out when Clark clenched around him.

Clark laughed merrily and squeezed once more, wanting Bruce to pick up the pace and he got it seconds later, when Bruce cursed and slammed against him, eliciting a high pitched moan from him. Clark scrambled to get into a steadier position as Bruce pushed himself harshly inside him, he didn’t get a moment to breathe because the rhythm Bruce set was unforgiving, tearing out of his throat sounds he normally didn’t make. He wasn’t used to being as loud as he was right now.

Clark met Bruce’s thrusts once he found the rhythm, licking his lips and smiling, he must have looked like a porn star, but he didn’t mind, it had been a while since he had been fucked, and it had never been quite as good as this. In the back of his mind, a small voice said, _you should feel bad, robbing the date of someone else and letting your date leave annoyed at you._ But he didn’t have any time to feel bad as he felt Bruce moving forward and pressing himself against Clark’s back, he felt Bruce’s silk shirt rubbing his back, a nice contrast between the zipper against his arsehole and the hard pace.

He bit his lip as Bruce moved his hands, one going around his waist and the other hand to rest on the bed to steady himself. Clark pushed himself up, not wanting to rub his cock against the sheets, because if he did he would come and he didn’t want it to end yet, he liked the feel of Bruce’s dick sliding inside him, and he was glad that Bruce had one of those silicone lubes that lasted because normally he had to pause to apply more, and he didn’t want Bruce to stop.

Bruce slowed the pace slightly so he could keep fucking Clark without either of them coming, it was good pace and it let Clark push himself better towards Bruce. They kept moving in synchrony for a while with Bruce hitting his prostate occasionally, it was good, but Clark wanted to do something else, he wanted to come in a different position.

“Bruce, wait.” Bruce stopped as soon as he uttered those words.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I just want to ride you.” Bruce groaned as he heard Clark’s words, hips thrusting involuntarily against Clark.

Clark hissed as he felt Bruce slipping out of him still hard, but it was all for a good cause. He moved to leave more space for Bruce, though it wasn’t truly needed as they were in a king size bed, and watched as Bruce took his shoes off, thinking that he would get to see more skin, but it wasn’t happening because as soon as the shoes were off he moved to rest his back against the headboard of the bed, pillows under his back, half sitting.

Yet he couldn’t really complain because he finally got to see what he wanted to see, Bruce’s dick, and it was better than he imagined. It was long, thick and veiny, and it made his mouth water. He approached Bruce as he licked his lips; he made a note to not leave the penthouse without getting his mouth on that cock.

“I see you’re enjoying the view, but if you hurried it would be better for both of us.”

He laughed at Bruce’s words, but moved quicker, he positioned himself on top of Bruce, knees resting on each side of Bruce, as he grabbed his cock, lining it against his entry then lowering himself slowly, enjoying the burn of being stretched once more and the slide of Bruce’s cock inside him. He put his hand on Bruce’s clothed chest to steady himself and be able to ride him better.

Clark moved up and down, testing the pace, before he found his rhythm, it was harsh and quick and it made Bruce’s dick hit his prostate every time he let himself fall, overall, it was a good pace. He licked his lips and opened his eyes to watch Bruce and found him staring, it made him blush being the objective of such an intense gaze.

“You’re a good rider,” Bruce smugly said as he moved his hands to grip Clark’s hips and help him get fucked on his cock.

“I’m from Kansas, we know how to ride there,” Clark replied as his blush spread, he didn’t feel ashamed of his words, but Bruce’s smirk made him flush.

“Today must have been my lucky day, my team won and now I’m fucking a beautiful man, too bad it’s from the opposite team.” Clark knew those words came, because his hoodie was slipping down, covering his chest and showing Metropolis Monarchs’ logo, but he didn’t mind. He was also getting lucky tonight.

After a while Clark felt the tingling that signaled he was close, as he grinded himself against Bruce he clenched, wanting to make Bruce feel good too. He bit his lip as he stared at Bruce, trying to convey that he was close, and he knew the message had passed because Bruce grabbed him harder by the hips and met his thrusts, hitting Clark’s prostate with more precision. He moved three times more before the orgasm hit him violently, come staining his hoodie and Bruce’s shirt, he clutched at Bruce’s shoulders as he rode through it. Once he came back from his high, he kissed Bruce deeply, wanting to imprint the taste of Bruce inside his mind.

Bruce thrust up two more times before his orgasm hit him, he tightened his hold on Clark as he growled out his name, and the way it sounded it reminded Clark of someone else, he stared at Bruce while he came inside the condom, trying to figure what was bothering him when it hit him in the face.

“Batman!” he screamed as he moved backwards, scrambling to get as far as possible from the man without falling out of the bed, and hissing as he felt something wet slipping out of him. He directed his eyes to Bruce’s cock and noticed the condom was broken, like he needed more right now. _Oh my god, I won’t be able to look at him ever again, at least not without remembering I rode him like it was my life calling,_ Clark was definitely panicking.

Bruce stared at him coiled as if he was a cobra preparing to attack before the realization came to him.

“Superman,” he snarled.

They stared at each other without saying anything, Clark was thinking how to get out it without a kryptonite being shoved down his throat, and wasn’t that a nice thought? He went from wanting to choke on Bruce’s dick to not wanting to die from being forced to swallow kryptonite.

“Please don’t kill me. I didn’t know you were Batman, I promise.” Bruce stared at him, still not saying a word and it was worrying. “I had a good time, and I know you had a good time, we don’t have to let it turn bad.”

“Can you be silent?” Bruce growled and Clark did that, hands going to rest on his knees, he didn’t want to anger Bruce more. “I’m not going to kill you.” Clark couldn’t stop himself from beaming even if it made Bruce scowl.

“Then would you mind if I took a shower? If you haven’t noticed the condom broke and I can feel your come slipping out of me.” Bruce stared between Clark’s legs and nodded slowly, Clark stood up and pondered for a second before taking a decision, he still had a chance to keep Bruce from throwing him out. “You can join me if you want,” he added then walked towards the bathroom wiggling his hips.

He took his clothes off and got in the shower, he laughed almost imperceptibly as he heard Bruce moving around the bedroom, discarding the condom no doubt, then moving towards the bathroom. He didn’t say anything as Bruce got in the shower with him, arms moving to hold him from behind.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Bruce whispered against Clark’s nape.

“All right,” he replied trying to hide the laughter he felt.

No one had ever said no to him once he had ridden them, Batman or not, he would have Bruce wrapped around his finger soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kalelofkrypton.tumblr.com/post/150354727896).  
> Any of you can reach me [here](http://kalelofkrypton.tumblr.com/), I would be happy to talk!


End file.
